The present invention relates to a pulse generator.
A pulse generator of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,282,415. The gear of that pulse generator is a rotor with a plurality of protrusions at equal intervals on the peripheral edge of the front face thereof. The actuating member, which is slidable only laterally, is made from a strip of resilient metal which is bent into an elongate rectangle. A bulge formed on one of the long sides of the actuating member engages a space between two protrusions in the rest position. In the rest position, the gear is locked by a specially shaped leaf spring which cooperates with axial protrusions formed on the rear side of the rotor. As the actuating member is made of metal, it must, in the rest position, be separated from both contacts by such a distance that flashover is avoided.
It is the object of the present invention to design a pulse generator of the above kind in such a way that the actuating member can be close to, or even touch, the contact springs. Furthermore, the pulse generator is to be inexpensive and easy to assemble.